This structure is a combination of my patented inclined and vertical arch structure but includes a new method of tensioning the membranes between the arches and a new method of erection by which very large structures can be assembled on the ground or base, then erected and adjustments made to properly tension the membranes.
A double arch section in the structure can be used, similar to the construction in my patent application, SN49811, June 25, 1970, for a Pavilion With Intermediate Arch, to provide an area to mount ventilation or other equipment and to also provide additional structural strength to support overhead cranes, winches or other such tools for aircraft or other maintenance.
These large shelters should have dependable, continuous membrane fastener means for quick efficient assembly on the ground and to prevent point stresses in the membranes as described in another of my recent patent applications.